A Very Merry Mario Christmas
by cyberboy13
Summary: When Snowman's Land Christmas tree is stolen, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi set out to rescue it. (One Shot, Super Mario 64 DS FanFic)


Disclaimer- I own nothing relating to Mario………………. or do I?

A Very Merry Mario Christmas 

An alarm rang. An alarm right next to the bunk beds of none other than Mario Mario on top and Luigi Mario on bottom. The two brothers got up and changed quickly, running out the house where Yoshi was waiting for them in the snow. Mario saddled Yoshi, who had a pair of reindeer antlers, a neon collar, and a big red nose strapped on, while Mario and Luigi wore red and green Santa hats and scarves, respectively. They went down the road and jumped down a warp pipe, and out into the snowy exterior of the princess's castle, waiting for someone.

"Where are they?" Asked the red plumber impatiently. "They're half an hour late!" After his last syllable, another pipe came out, and out popped Wario and Waluigi, wearing yellow and purple Santa hats and scarves too. "There you are!" Said Luigi. "C'mon, Peach is waiting!" "Ah come on!" Said Wario, "Can't someone sleep in on Christmas?" "It's Christmas Eve, mush-for-brains!" Said Yoshi. At this, Waluigi rolled on the ground laughing, getting snow all over himself. Wario got angry. "Waluigi! YOU changed the calendar?!" He yelled.

Waluigi got up, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Come on, you're not that stupid, are you? I just wanted to see if you were smart enough at least had mush in your head!" Then everyone but Wario almost died from laughter. Wario got angrier. He stomped the ground, almost shaking the entire castle ground. "Sheesh Wario," said Luigi, "How much pie did you have yesterday?" Then the four continued their fit of laughter. Then they got up. "All right guys," said the dinosaur, "Peach is waiting for us in the mirror room." Then everyone ran in the castle, while Wario muttered, "That pie will give me blubber to give me warmth. Not that that skinny green bean would know anything."

All five came into the mirror room, where Peach was waiting for them in snow gear. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed, "I'm glad you came." "Less talking, more Christmas Eve partying!" Wario yelled. "Don't worry Wario," She reassured, "They'll be plenty to party about in Snowman's Land after you help decorate." Before Wario could say anything, she jumped through the western wall of the room, followed by Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Waluigi had to drag Wario. "I don't wanna work! I wanna eat!" The yellow plumber cried. "Tough luck, porky." Waluigi said after struggling to toss Wario through the wall, following close behind.

The Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Peach all made safe landings in Snowman's Land. But Wario fell in headfirst and got stuck in the snow, and Waluigi fell on top of him, pulling the smaller Wario Brother out of the snow, but having them topple over each other. Peach giggled as Mario and Luigi helped their counterparts up. "All right, what's our job?" Wario grumbled. Peach pointed to a forest with snow-topped trees. "Get a giant tree out of there and bring it here to decorate it." The "here" was a village of cabins with snowmen people and penguins living there. The painting worlds had become peaceful ever since Bowser was defeated and banished to the Dark World. While Peach went to the village, the Marios, Warios, and Yoshi ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, Bowser was pacing the throne of his Dark World throne with his Seven Koopalings present. Wendy spoke up, "Daddy, why can't we have a merry Christmas?" Bowser paused, then spoke up, "Because those lousy Mushroom nincompoops banished us with magic, and we're trapped in the painting dimension until further notice. So we can't get much, really." The Koopalings began to cry in a cartoonish fashion. Then a floating Snufit came in. "Lord Bowser! News has come in that Snowman's Land is preparing a huge Christmas celebration, with a giant Christmas tree, and lots of gifts too!" Bowser rubbed his palms together with a smirk on his face. "Wonderful! Prepare the Rainbow Cruiser!" The Rainbow Cruiser is the airborne ship in Rainbow Ride.

Back in the forest, Yoshi was now Fire Yoshi after eating a Power Flower, creating a burning disk of heat from his hands, and firing it at a giant tree's trunk, causing it to collapse. Mario was now Wing Mario and was holding Vanish Luigi by the back in his hands, while Luigi used his powers to make the tree's timber pathway go right through the tree. Metal Wario was right under the tree, about to catch it with his super strength that was more than quadrupled through the Power Flower. Waluigi had become Rubber Waluigi and stretched to the top of the tree and helped support its weight by grabbing two branches. Soon, they were ready to decorate.

Back at the cabin town, everyone eagerly awaited as the plumbers and dragon came into view with the massive tree, Metal Wario carrying it on bottom, Stretch Waluigi and Wing Mario carrying it on top. Soon they put it up, and the tree from top to bottom was taller than the giant snowman of the area's namesake. Peach came up to them. "Wonderful, guys!" She applauded. Metal Wario clanked over to her. "Where's our grub?" He asked impatiently. "Hold on, Wario," Peach said, "You have to help decorate the tree before you stuff your face with turkey." Wario sighed. "I'm hungry!" "Careful Wario!" Said Waluigi. "You don't want to sink through the ground!" Wario steamed with rage, while Mario got them back on track. "Come on, this won't take long. Wario, grab all the decoration cargo boxes. Luigi, make everything in Wario's way vanish to cut down on time and effort. Yoshi, use some fire to start up the lighting system. And Waluigi, help me put the ornaments up."

Everyone got busy quickly. Any cliffs and houses in Wario's way were made intangible thanks to Luigi. The lighting system was strangely fire-powered, so Yoshi helped turn it on. Mario flew all over the tree to decorate it and Waluigi stretched around the tree to decorate it too. In less than an hour, the tree was finished except for the big star on the top. Mario was about to fly up and put it up there, but a little penguin kid came up to him, the same one he returned to his mother back on Cool, Cool, Mountain. Apparently he moved to Snowman's Land. "Mister Mario!" He cried. "I've always wanted to help decorate the tree, so, if it's not to much trouble," He said, looking at the ground rubbing his feet in the snow. Mario smiled. He took the penguin in his arms, with the penguin holding onto the star, flew to the top of the tree, where the penguin placed the star on top. Yoshi pressed the "on" button, and the tree lit up, shining bright through the snowy fields. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Mario flew down and returned the penguin to his mother. "What do you say?" The mother asked. "Thank you mister Mario!" He cried with joy. "This will be the best Christmas ever!"

Unfortunately, before Mario could say another word, trouble loomed ahead. Everyone looked at the sky, gasping and pointing. Yoshi and Mario looked up. "Uh oh," Yoshi said, "It's Bowser's Rainbow Cruiser! And it's coming fast!" Mario formed a fist and gritted his teeth in frustration as Fly Guys came out and began spitting fire on the town. He grew angrier watching it further. "Doesn't that scaly freak take Christmas off?" He said with anger. After that, he immediately took flight towards the Fly Guys getting ready to fight, followed by Luigi saddled on Yoshi. Wario stood, and then got in a battle pose. "Oh no," he said with confidence," That overgrown lizard is NOT stopping MY feast!" Waluigi stretched his body above his waistline and grabbed the macho metal man in his hands, keeping his legs stationary. Mario led the attack. "You know, you masked punks have the worst Santa Claus costume this side of the North Pole!" He smirked. The Fly Guys pointed their attention towards the plumbers. They charged towards the heroes. "Go." Mario whispered.

The heroes split into three groups- Mario by himself, Yoshi and Luigi, and Wario and Waluigi. The Fly Guys split into three also, giving each group a good fight. Mario flew around Snowman's Land trying to lose them, but he was unsuccessful. They were as skilled as flying as he was. Realizing this, he dived into the forest, and zoomed at top speed, going fast enough to create wind that would knock over trees smashing his targets. He smashed about a half dozen, but he still had a good five or six to go. The Fly Guys also used the trees to their advantage, spitting fire every which way so the trees would keep falling due to the spreading forest fire, making it hard for Mario to navigate. "Man," He exclaimed, "Where's Smokey when you need him?" Soon, he crashed into a tree without looking, and he fell square on his butt. His head was rattled, but when he looked up, the tree was a second away from squashing him. "Timber………" he muttered. However, just a centimeter away, Mario created a tornado from his hand that lifted the tree into the air. Grinning wide, he flew up and created more tornadoes to keep it stationary in midair, as the Fly Guys surrounded him. "Batter up." He said with confidence. Just as the Fly Guy brigade was about to exhale another breath of fire, Mario used the wind to swipe all the Fly Guys with the tree into the sky. "And it's outta there!" He exclaimed.

Yoshi was running and jumping through Snowman's Land, avoiding the Fly Guys on his and Luigi's tail. Eventually, Luigi noticed a thick wall of ice in front that wasn't so obvious. "Hold on, Yoshi," He yelled to his steed, "It's time to perform my disappearing act." At the last second, Luigi and Yoshi phased through the ice wall. The Fly Guys didn't notice the wall, and all of them crashed into it, leaving a crack on the wall. Yoshi walked to the pile of unconscious Fly Guys, smirking. "Hey Luigi, ever heard that song 'Roasting Fly Guys on an Open Fire'?" He blew a big cloud of heat out of his mouth, "roasting" the Fly Guys.

Waluigi and Wario had their share of Fly Guys to deal with too. Holding Wario in his hands, Waluigi stretched under the giant snowman's bridge and around, creating a 360-degree turn. Waluigi saw the Fly Guys were closing in, so he stretched towards them in a throwing position. "Hey Freak Guys, catch!" He yelled, tossing the iron man towards them. Wario spread his arms and did a belly flop, smashing ¾ of the Fly Guys into the snow. Waluigi laughed. "Ya know bro, sometimes your glandular size comes in handy." As soon as the sentence was finished, the remaining Fly Guys chased Waluigi. "You don't want me, you want the fat guy." He said, pointing to his brother, who is now stuck in the snow with only his feet sticking out. "Oops." The skinny brother said. The Fly Guys continued chasing, so Waluigi broke out some stretch punches. He knocked them out one by one without having to get close to them, until one remained. Waluigi prepared the final punch, when the Fly Guy burnt his body, and Waluigi's snake-like structure started falling and melting to were Wario just got out of the snow. Wario saw his skinny rubber brother falling out of the sky. "Oh brother." He exclaimed. Then he pointed to the audience. "Pun intended." Waluigi crashed into the steel moneygrubber, and both got stuck to each other due to the melted rubber. The Fly Guy prepared the finishing fire. "Wario," Waluigi whispered, "There's something I've always wanted to tell you." "Go ahead, my sticky brethren." Wario replied. "You need liposuction." Waluigi answered. Wario got so infuriated; he was about to tear Waluigi off himself, when another breath of flame came from nowhere. "Tis the season to burn hooded weirdoes." The doppelganger brothers heard a familiar lizard sing that song. In the distance, they could see Luigi and Yoshi coming up to them. Luigi looked at the brothers' "bonding" and smiled. "Ah, young love. Stuck together forever, huh?" He smirked. Then he placed his hand on the sticky connection and made it lose its tangibility to separate the two mischief-makers. "Ah, torn apart. I hate seeing romances end." Luigi joked. "Why I outta………" Waluigi started, but before he could finish, Mario flew in from the forest. "Well," he said, "I assume Operation: Kick Fly Guys' Butts was successful?" He asked. "Eh, more or less." Luigi shrugged, pointing at the now goopy right arm of Waluigi. "Hey green bean, you owe me a new arm!" He yelled. "Just shake Waluigi. It works with silly putty." Yoshi chuckled. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever-" Before Waluigi could finish, he noticed his hand was know normal again. "Wow, I didn't think it would actually work." Yoshi exclaimed. Before anymore was said, Princess Peach came running up in a hurry.

"Guys, we have trouble! The presents and giant Christmas tree are being stolen." "What?!" Mario yelled. Before anymore was said, he flew off in a hurry with the others close behind, except for Wario, who was walking slowly due to his iron weight. He was listening to his early Christmas present, an Ipod. "I am Iron Man!" He sung, not having listened to Peach's information.

Eventually, when Wario got to the village, he saw with everyone else the Rainbow Cruiser had a crane lifting the tree and some Latiku's carrying the presents up there. The kid penguin from before, named Bill, came up to the red, winged plumber. "Mister Mario," he said, "will we still have a merry Christmas?" He asked with his big blue eyes. Mario looked at the penguin, then Bowser's stealing of Christmas. Narrowing his eyes, he flew up to the Rainbow Cruiser, were the Koopalings along with Bowser noticed him on the target screen in the captain's driving room. Lemmy positioned the bull's eye right over Mario's nose. "Sheesh, that Mario is so nosy!" He laughed. He pressed the fire button, sending a series of Bullet Bills at Mario. He dodged the first few, but one hit his left wing by surprise, crashing him down to Earth, as the Rainbow Cruiser zoomed out of sight.

"Darn it!" Mario exclaimed. He pounded the snow with his fists in anger. The other four came up to him. "Don't worry, redhead." Wario comforted. "He's not stopping Christmas." "Yeah," Waluigi replied, "I'll help too. Wario's grumpy without his Christmas feast." Mario looked up to them in surprise. "Who are you, and what have you done with Wario and Waluigi?" He asked. Luigi responded, "Who cares? We'll need all the help we can get. It's off to Bowser's castle!" He said, punching a fist into the air.

The five managed to move through the Dark World, and Bowser's castle was in sight. "All right, guys," Said Mario, "Christmas is waiting to be saved." "Yeah, I need my grub!" Said the metal counterpart of Mario. They all grabbed each other, as Luigi made them intangible and invisible to sneak by the guards. Inside, the heroes found the room with everything in it. "Here's the plan. Wario, grab the tree. Luigi, walk through the wall to put the presents down that pipe outside the window. Waluigi, help make sure the pipe eventually leads to Snowman's Land. It should branch of to different places down there. And Yoshi, help me take down the guards in the castle."

Everyone got busy quickly. Anyone walking near the door was knocked out by Mario and Yoshi. The job was almost finished except for one thing. The tree was stuck down the pipe. And to make matters worse, an alarm went off. Bowser and the Koopalings rushed towards the storage room only to see the tree, along with Wario, Mario, and Yoshi, just barely made it down the pipe. "Those stupid plumbers!" Yelled Bowser as he went back to the Rainbow Cruiser with his seven Koopa Kids.

Back at Snowman's land, everyone cheered as they saw the five heroes appear with the tree and presents, but the cheer didn't last for long. In the sky, the penguins and snowmen saw the return of the Rainbow Cruiser. Bill came up to Mario again. "Why Mister Mario? Why can't we have a merry Christmas?" He asked. Bowser could be heard on a megaphone. "All right you toilet faces! Give back the stuff you stole that we stole first, or else." Wario wasn't intimidated. "Or else what, shellhead?" He replied. "This!" Said Bowser, as he came down a rope from the ship with Goomboss, Chief Chilly, King Boo, and King Bomb-omb. They had their "Game Faces" on. Mario was ready, though. "Luigi, take King Boo! Yoshi, handle Chief Chilly! Wario, you have Bowser. And Waluigi, fight King Bomb-omb. I'll handle Goomboss."

Goomboss was fighting hard, as large groups of Goomba's wanted a piece of Mario. Mario created several large tornadoes, each one throwing Goomba's at Goomboss. Soon Goomboss got angrier and grew to the size of a skyscraper. "Call me Goomzilla!" He roared. "Oh great," Mario sighed, "He's big enough to have to pay taxes for himself." Goomboss (Sorry, Goomzilla) landed a kick square at Mario's head, sending him flying to a group of bricks, cracking all of them. Goomzilla laughed. "Is that all you got, squirt?" He bellowed. He walked over to the rubble, where a huge Mario emerged, the same size as Goomzilla. "What?! But how?" He yelled. "An intricate delicacy of my diet is the Super Mushroom!" The red plumber joked. "I'll make you eat those words along with that mushroom!" The giant goomba roared. Before he could say another word, Mario crushed him just like a normal Goomba. "Ever read the book "Hop on Pop" huh Pop?" He chuckled. Goomzilla reverted to normal size as Goomboss. "Please don't hurt me; I just want my salary to have Christmas dinner with Goomblair!" He cried. This gave Mario an idea. Whistling loudly to the other fighters, he told them his plan.

On Christmas Day, the bad guys and good guys all had Christmas feast together. Mario proposed a toast at the very long table. "To Christmas!" He said. "Which proves only 364 days a year we must hate are enemies!" "Amen!" Everyone said. It was a wonderful Christmas. The Koopalings played with the village children, the Koopa Troops went caroling, and everyone was in the giving mood. Bowser helped at the homeless shelter, and Waluigi gave his brother a nice gift- a free certificate to liposuction. Of course, Wario chased his brother through Snowman's Land in a fit of range.

Mario- Hi, I'm Mario Mario, and from everyone at Super Mario 64 DS

Luigi- we wish you merry Christmas

Yoshi- for every girl and boy

Waluigi- we hope your holidays are filled with fun and cheer

Wario- (munching on a turkey unaware) Uh, line!

Author's Note- I made Waluigi Rubber because he is not in Super Mario 64 DS, and I thought his Power Flower ability would fit.


End file.
